


Altijd Maar Weer Meneer Wong

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: "Douchen" in 120 Woorden [4]
Category: Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Camille Bidan vs Wong Lee, ronde heeft-iemand-het-bijgehouden?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuck with Mr Wong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313612) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Camille vond zichzelf best wel een redelijk persoon. Tuurlijk, soms werd zijn woede hem de baas, maar nooit zonder reden. En _hij_ werd meestal die rede de baas, dus wie kon het ook schelen?   
  
Wong Lee dus.   
  
‘Je kijkt alsof je verstopt zit, knul. Eet je wel goed? Als je pilotenprestaties er maar niet onder lijden.’   
  
‘Nee meneer.’ mompelde Camille nors.   
  
_Knal.  
_  
Camille gilde; Wong begon zijn handdoek weer op te wringen. ‘Wat zei je?’  
   
Camille gromde woedend ten antwoord, met zijn eigen handdoek om zijn heupen geklemd.  
   
‘ _Wat_ zei je daar?’ _Kn -_  
   
Bam!   
  
Wong ging tegen de grond door Camille’s gewicht. Vergeet redelijk. Als het per se moest kon hij die absurde pakken slaag wel hebben, maar als die klojo hem zelfs in de douches achterna kwam, vergeet het dan maar.


End file.
